The present invention relates to systems and methods for harvesting and cleaning ears of corn, and more particularly to a combine system which comprises a plurality of bins in combination with means for harvesting corn, shelling corn kernels from cobs, and directing the corn kernels and whole cobs to separate bins for accumulation therewithin.
It is first noted that ears of corn comprise cobs upon which are present corn kernels, and that accompanying materials other than cobs and kernels of corn, (which are entered to a combine system during harvest), are herein collectively termed xe2x80x9cunavoidable chaffxe2x80x9d, although the terminology xe2x80x9cstoverxe2x80x9d, (whole cobs, it is noted, can be termed xe2x80x9cstoverxe2x80x9d where said whole cobs are considered as part of said unavoidable chaff), is applicable to describing the larger elements in xe2x80x9cunavoidable chaffxe2x80x9d. It is also noted that the terminology xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d is to be understood to refer to cobs from which corn kernels have been removed by shelling, which are not intentionally broken or ground-up, and which can be separated from co-mingled unavoidable chaff by a flow of air of appropriate velocity.
It is also noted that there are two basic types of combines, xe2x80x9cConventionalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cRotaryxe2x80x9d. Conventional combines comprise a xe2x80x9cStraw-Walkerxe2x80x9d which serves to carry cobs and chaff to a straw-chopper/ejection mechanism, while allowing corn kernels to drop therethrough to a sieve, through which sieve they fall prior to being directed to a storage bin therefore. Rotary combines do not include a straw-walker but instead provide a rotor mechanism which serves to direct corn kernels to a sieve, while projecting cobs and chaff to ejection means. In both rotary and straw-walker (conventional), machines the straw chopper/ejection serves to direct cobs and chaff to a cob cleaning system.
In the past corn crops were harvested by picking ears of corn, transporting said ears to a remote accumulation location, and later shelling the corn kernels from the cobs using a shelling machine. While this approach enabled convenient collection of both corn kernels and cobs, it was time consuming and accumulation/storage of the cobs over time often led to problems such as associated with predisposition toward rodent infestation.
A presently more typical approach to harvesting corn involves driving a combine system through a field, which combine system operates to pick ears of corn, then separate corn kernels from the cobs, (ie. perform xe2x80x9cshellingxe2x80x9d on the spot), while accumulating the corn kernels in a bin on said combine system. Said presently more typical approach to harvesting corn, however, usually provides that the cobs be discharged and left to decompose in the field, thereby resulting in loss of a valuable commodity.
While prior art systems are known which operate in the field to shell corn kernels from cobs and direct the resulting corn kernels and the cobs into separate bins, some thereof provide that the bin for storing cobs be mounted on a trailer pulled by a combine system during harvest. It should be readily apparent that said trailer implemented systems can be difficult to use as the presence of the trailer complicates maneuvering of the combine system. As well, some systems are known which grind-up cobs and deliver both corn kernels and ground-up cobs to a single bin mounted on a combine system. Said approach, however, leads to problems in that combination corn kernels and ground-up cobs can""t be sold to grain elevators as-is.
A Search of Patents has provided a Patent to Hyman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,999 which describes a tractor mounted system comprising two compartments. The first compartment is arranged to receive corn shelled by a shelling rotor, and the second is arranged to receive shelled corn from husks and cobs etc. and from the first compartment. Stripped cobs are delivered outwardly and laterally from the tractor.
A Patent to Rowland-Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,601 describes two grain tanks affixed to either side of a combine. In use grain is distributed substantially equally into the two grain tanks to maintain combine balance.
A Patent to Soteropulos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,291 describes a corn harvesting machine that provides means for shelling and storing corn kernels, means for severing corn stalks from the ground and chopping them along with husks and cobs. The chopped stover can then be either deposited on the ground or stored in an adjacent tank, optionally in combination with cracked grain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,160 to Corbett et al., describes a feed residue saver attachment which is affixed to a combine. The feed residue saver attachment can be operated to substantially save all feed residue including chaff, or to save only substantially large materials such as corn cobs, corn husks and pieces of stalk while permitting fine materials to drop to the ground. By inspection of the Corbett et al. system the Inventors estimate that it would retain approximately all chaff, but expel approximately seventy-five percent of all cobs which are transported over the straw walkers to the surrounding field.
A Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,106 to Shrawder describes a combine which is modified to reduce corn cobs to usable segments by changing the xe2x80x9ccombine arcxe2x80x9d to circular, adjusting clearance and altering bar spacing and straw-walker sieve slots, and adding a cob conveyer adjacent to a cleaning shoe.
The present invention, in contrast to known prior systems does not intentionally break or grind cobs, and provides whole cobs and chaff to a sieve for separation of whole cobs leading to their eventual storage, with chaff being discharged.
Even in view of prior art, a need remains exist for a combine system which on-board comprises a plurality of bins, and which further comprises means for shelling corn kernels from cobs in the field, and accumulating the resulting corn kernels and cobs into said different on-board bins.
In addition to the methodology of its use, the present invention comprises a system for cleaning whole cobs, from which essentially all corn kernels have been removed, (shelled), of any accompanying unavoidable chaff. The present invention also comprises combine systems to which are directly mounted a plurality, (typically two), of bins in combination with means for shelling corn kernels from cobs and directing resulting corn kernels, and resulting cobs, to separate bins such that during a harvesting procedure, one of said bins is caused to accumulate primarily corn kernels and the other primarily xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d, (ie. cobs which are not intentionally broken into pieces or ground-up). Note, as will be better described directly, the present invention preferably utilizes a flow of air of appropriate velocity to separate xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d from chaff, which xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d and chaff are placed atop a sieve through which said air flows. If corn cobs become broken-up said separation approach becomes progressively less workable, with ground-up cobs being indistinguishable from unavoidable chaff. Hence, in that light the terminology xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d is to be interpreted to mean corn cobs which are not intentionally broken-up or ground-up, but does not mean that corn cobs that are not xe2x80x9ccompletely wholexe2x80x9d are excluded. That is, broken corn cobs which can be separated from chaff by an air flow of appropriate velocity are to be considered within said terminology xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d.
It is to be understood that Conventional combines comprise means for entering ears of corn and unavoidable chaff into a shelling means, which shelling means serves to remove corn kernels from their cobs. The resulting mix of corn kernels, cobs and unavoidable chaff is then entered onto a xe2x80x9cStraw-Walkerxe2x80x9d which is constructed to allow corn kernels to fall therethrough onto a sieve through which they pass in transport to a collection bin. The cobs, (including xe2x80x9cwhole cobsxe2x80x9d), and unavoidable chaff, (including small pieces of broken cobs), are typically then transported by the Straw-Walker to straw chopper/ejection means. The present invention modifies Conventional combines in one of two ways:
1. The Straw-Walker is modified to allow not only corn kernels to pass therethrough and arrive atop said sieve, but to also allow the cobs from which the corn kernels are removed to do likewise. This approach involves increasing the size of openings in the Straw-Walker, (which causes concern in some Conventional combine owners). Where this approach is acceptable the present invention provides that corn kernels proceed as in unmodified Conventional combines and that cobs, (which remain essentially whole through the shelling procedure), arriving at the top of said sieve, through the modified Straw-Walker, be caused to move across the top of said sieve into a means for causing transport thereof (eg. a cross-auger), into a second flow of air which causes said whole cobs to be transported into a cob storage bin. Air flow through the sieve is selected to be of a velocity such that unavoidable chaff which also falls through the Straw-Walker, is caused to be ejected from the Conventional combine thereby.
2. The Straw-Walker is typically not modified, but rather said straw chopper/ejection means is modified such that whole cobs and unavoidable chaff caused to arrive thereat by said Straw-Walker are directed to arrive atop an added, second sieve positioned inside the combine, through which second sieve is caused to flow an air flow at a velocity appropriate to cause said unavoidable chaff to be ejected from the Conventional combine, while whole cobs are allowed to fall through said added second sieve and into a transport means (eg. a cross-auger), which transports them into another air flow which causes transport thereof into a cob storage bin. This embodiment can also include a recycling mechanism for directing whole cobs which do not fall through said second sieve during a pass over the surface thereof. The major modification of the standard straw-chopper/ejection means in this embodiment involves reversing the direction of rotation of the straw chopper/ejector motor so that instead of causing whole cobs and unavoidable chaff to be ejected from said Conventional combine, said whole cobs and unavoidable chaff are directed back into the Conventional combine and onto the surface of said added second sieve.
The second embodiment is often preferred by Conventional combine owners who are reluctant to allow the standard Straw-Walker therein to have holes entered thereinto of a size which allows whole cobs to fall therethrough in use.
Where Rotary combines are utilized, under teachings of the present invention, the standard sieve through which corn kernels normally fall can be used as the sieve upon which said whole cobs and unavoidable chaff are caused to be directed, or a second sieve can be added and said whole cobs and unavoidable chaff can be directed thereonto. In either case, an air flow is caused to flow through the utilized sieve such that unavoidable chaff is led to be ejected from the Rotary combine. Where the first approach is utilized, whole cobs are guided over the top of said sieve and into a transport means (eg. a cross-auger), which transports them into another air flow which causes transport thereof into a cob storage bin. Where a second sieve is added, whole cobs are allowed to fall therethrough and into a transport means (eg. a cross-auger), which transports them into another air flow which causes transport thereof into a cob storage bin. As in the case where the second sieve is added in a Conventional combine, a recycling means can be implemented to provide whole cobs that do not fall through the second sieve during a first pass thereover, back onto the surface thereof.
Continuing, during use of the present invention system then, a present invention equipped combine system is driven through a field of corn to be harvested, and ears of corn are entered to the combine system, along with unavoidable chaff, (eg. corn husks and stalks etc.). Corn kernels are shelled from the cobs by routine shelling systems and procedures, and then fed atop a sieve through which they are allowed to fall and are directed to the end that they are entered into the bin in which they are accumulated. Note, said corn kernel accumulation bin is standard on combines. Typical existing combine systems further comprise means for ejecting cobs and unavoidable chaff onto the field being harvested.
What is new in the present invention combine system is that the whole cobs, from which corn kernels have been removed, are directed into a cross-auger that feeds them into a flow of air, which in turn forces them into a combine system mounted second bin in which they are accumulated. The accompanying unavoidable chaff is blown away from the cobs, and ejected onto the field as the combination of cobs and unavoidable chaff is directed toward said cross-auger, by another metered flow of air. Note, the separation of the whole cobs from the unavoidable chaff is dependent on establishing said air flow which sweeps away the lighter unavoidable chaff, but not the heavier whole cobs, and the Inventors consider the presence of adjustable means for controlling said air flow velocity that selectively ejects the unavoidable chaff as an important aspect of the present invention system. The preferred approach to controlling said unavoidable chaff ejecting air flow is by causing a centrifugal fan produced flow of air to pass through a constriction area, which serves to increase its velocity. Of course too high an air flow velocity would also eject the whole cobs, along with the unavoidable chaff, onto the field. Fortunately there is a range of air flow velocities which work very well, and the present invention provides air flow velocity adjustment, in the form of an adjustable position xe2x80x9cceilingxe2x80x9d to enable providing air flows within said range. Typically utilized air flow velocities are in the range of five (5) to six (6) meters per second.
Said whole cob accumulation bin, in combination with a sieve for receiving essentially all whole cobs and chaff entered to a combine, in further combination with a cross-auger and air flow production means, which elements cooperate in use to enter whole cobs into said cob accumulation bin, all said elements being implemented as integral components in a combine system, has not previously been known, to the Inventor""s knowledge. This is particularly true where the sieve utilized to receive whole cobs an unavoidable chaff is an added second sieve, (rather than the sieve which comes standard in combines, and which has holes therethrough sized to allow corn kernels to fall therethrough), which second sieve has holes therethrough which are sized to allow whole cobs to fall therethrough. Said present invention combine system can further include means for directing whole cobs which do not pass through said second sieve with openings therein large enough to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough as they pass thereover, back atop thereof as many times as required to affect their intended processing. A cross-auger re-cycling means is the preferred system realization.
A present invention can then be recited as a combine system for receiving ears of corn and unavoidable chaff, (eg. corn husks and stalks etc.), during harvest, and providing corn kernels to a first accumulation bin and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to a second accumulation bin, while ejecting substantially all unavoidable chaff from said combine system, the improvement being the presence, on said combine system, of said second accumulation bin in combination with means for receiving and transporting whole cobs, from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin, said second accumulation bin being directly affixed to said combine system.
The means for receiving and transporting whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to said second accumulation bin comprises:
means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
a means for creating a flow of air in combination with a means for directing said flow of air into said second accumulation bin; and
means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, from said means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin.
The preferred means for accepting unavoidable chaff and cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, comprises at least one sieve, and a flow of air of appropriate velocity therethrough which serves to separate cobs from unavoidable chaff accepted thereupon. The present invention further comprises a means, (eg. centrifugal fan), for causing said flow of air of appropriate velocity through said at least one sieve.
Said combine system, when of a Conventional-type, comprises a straw-walker which accepts whole cobs from which corn kernels have been removed along with said corn kernels and unavoidable chaff, allows said corn kernels to drop through said straw-walker as they are moved along thereby, and onto a sieve which has openings therein large enough to let said corn kernels pass therethrough, but not large enough to let whole cobs pass therethrough. Said Conventional combine system provides said whole cobs from which corn kernels have been removed along with said unavoidable chaff to a straw chopper which rotates in a direction so as to direct said whole cobs from which corn kernels have been removed along with said unavoidable chaff into said combine system and onto said means for receiving and transporting whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to said second accumulation bin. It is noted that said straw chopper rotation direction is opposite to what is typically used in Conventional combines which are not modified by the present invention, and this is a distinguishing difference of the present invention. Said means for receiving and transporting whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to said second accumulation bin comprises means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, said means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed comprising a sieve with openings therein of a sufficient dimension to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough.
Said combine system, when Rotor-type, has the rotor rotation velocity set to project corn kernels to a sieve with openings therein large enough to let said corn kernels pass therethrough, but not large enough to let whole cobs pass therethrough. Simultaneously whole cobs and unavoidable chaff can be projected onto a sieve which has openings therein large enough to let said whole cobs pass therethrough, but not large enough to let most unavoidable chaff pass therethrough.
In any embodiment, the preferred means for:
directing said cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed from said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said air flow which transports said cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin,
is a cross-auger located adjacent to said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and corn cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed.
A present invention system, when separate from a combine, can be described as a system for cleaning whole cobs from which essentially all corn kernels have been removed, of any accompanying unavoidable chaff comprising:
means for receiving and transporting whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, said means for receiving and transporting whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed comprising:
means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed comprising at least one sieve with openings therein large enough to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough;
a means for creating a flow of air in combination with a means for directing said flow of air through said at least one sieve with openings therein large enough to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough; and
means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, from said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed.
Said system for cleaning whole cobs from which essentially all corn kernels have been removed, from accompanying unavoidable chaff, can provide that:
said means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed from said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed,
comprise a cross-auger positioned to receive whole cobs which pass through said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, which comprises at least one sieve with openings therein large enough to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough. Said system for cleaning whole cobs from which essentially all corn kernels have been removed from any accompanying unavoidable chaff, can further include means for directing whole cobs which do not pass through said sieve with openings therein large enough to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough as they pass thereover, back atop thereof as many times as required to affect intended processing. Again, a cross-auger is the preferred system realization of such a re-circulation system.
A present invention method of receiving ears of corn comprising corn kernels on whole cobs, and unavoidable chaff, (eg. corn husks and stalks etc.), during harvest, and providing corn kernels to a first accumulation bin and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to a second accumulation bin, while ejecting substantially all unavoidable chaff, can be recited as comprising the steps of:
a. providing a combine system characterized by comprising:
means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
a means for creating a flow of air in combination with a means for directing said flow of air into said second accumulation bin; and
means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, from said means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin;
b. causing ears of corn comprising corn kernels on whole cobs, and unavoidable chaff, during harvest to enter said combine system and causing said:
means for creating a flow of air in combination with means for directing said flow of air into
said second accumulation bin, to create a flow of air;
c. causing corn kernels to be removed from the whole cobs;
d. causing unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to be placed onto said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
e. causing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to exit said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, and enter said means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed into said means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed from said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed into said air flow which transports said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin;
such that said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed enter into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin, and are deposited into said second accumulation chamber.
Said method typically further comprises the step of causing said unavoidable chaff to be ejected.
A more rigorous recitation of a present invention method of receiving corn kernels on whole cobs, and unavoidable chaff, during harvest, and providing corn kernels to a first accumulation bin and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to a second accumulation bin, while ejecting substantially all unavoidable chaff, comprises:
a. providing a combine system which comprises means for receiving ears of corn comprising corn kernels on whole cobs, and unavoidable chaff during harvest, separating corn kernels from whole cobs, and providing said corn kernels to a first accumulation bin and said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to a second accumulation bin, while ejecting substantially all unavoidable chaff from said combine system, said first and second accumulation bins being affixed to said combine system;
said combine system being characterized by comprising:
means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
a means for creating a flow of air in combination with a means for directing said flow of air into said second accumulation bin; and
means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, from said means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin;
b. causing corn kernels on whole cobs, and unavoidable chaff, during harvest to enter said combine system and causing both said:
means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed; and said
means for creating a flow of air in combination with means for directing said flow of air into said second accumulation bin,
xe2x80x83to create separate flows of air;
c. causing corn kernels to be removed from the whole cobs;
d. causing unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to be placed onto said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
xe2x80x83simultaneously practicing steps e. and f., wherein steps e. and f. are:
e. causing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed to exit said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, and enter said means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed into said means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed from said means for accepting unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed into said air flow which transports said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin;
f. causing said unavoidable chaff to be ejected from said combine system means by being carried in a flow of air created by said means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
such that said unavoidable chaff is ejected from said combine system by being carried in a flow of air created by said means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed; and
such that said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed enter into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin, and are deposited into said second accumulation chamber.
It should be appreciated that specification of a second accumulation bin does not preclude there being more than two accumulation bins, a plurality of which are mounted to a combine system and in use are utilized to store whole cobs.
The present invention will be better understood by reference to the Detailed Description Section of this Specification, in conjunction with the Drawings.
It is therefore a primary purpose and/or objective of the present invention to provide a whole cob cleaning system separate from a combine system, or a Conventional or Rotary combine system which comprises a plurality of bins in combination with means for harvesting corn, separating corn kernels from whole cobs (shelling) and directing the corn kernels and whole cobs to separate bins for accumulation therewithin, wherein said system is characterized by comprising:
means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
means for creating a flow of air in combination with said means for accepting said unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed;
a means for creating a flow of air in combination with a means for directing said flow of air into said second accumulation bin; and
means for directing said whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, from said means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, into said flow of air which transports said whole cobs from which kernels have been removed, into said second accumulation bin.
It is another purpose and/or objective of the present invention to provide a combine system characterized by comprising a means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed, said means being a sieve with openings therein of a sufficient dimension to allow whole cobs to pass therethrough.
It is another purpose of the present invention to disclose a Conventional combine system with a straw chopper therein which is caused to rotate so as to project whole cobs and unavoidable chaff back into said Conventional combine system and onto a means for accepting essentially all unavoidable chaff and whole cobs from which most corn kernels have been removed and which are delivered thereto by a straw-walker, instead of rotating in a typical opposite direction which expels said whole cobs and unavoidable chaff to a field.
It is another purpose and/or objective of the present invention to provide description of the methodology of use of said present invention systems.
Further purposes and/or objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the Specification.